Lurker
The Necromorphs have no qualms with killing infants, and worse still, no hesitation in assimilating their bodies into their ranks. The result is a Lurker. These creatures attack using three spiked tentacles that grow out of their back either in melee when they ambush Isaac or using them to attack at range with some sort of projectiles jetting outwards from the end of the tentacles. They are used as ranged support for other Necromorph forms and only melee as a last resort or to surprise. Lurkers are able to climb walls and stick to ceilings with suction cup-like appendages grown out of their stomachs. As a result, they're found quite often in Zero Gravity environments along with Leapers. They are commonly sighted either in small groups or with other larger Necromorphs. They first appear in Chapter 2 in the BioLab area of the Medical Deck. The Enhanced Lurker has the same body structure as a Lurker but is entirely black, far more resistant to damage and fires more lethal barbs. Strategy These enemies aren't as dangerous as other encountered Necromorphs. They can be considered support units for the larger Necromorphs. Their small profile and support nature makes them more of a nuisance. They should be dealt with quickly. *Severing their tentacles appears to be the quickest way to take them out, where cutting off at least two of the three tentacles makes quick work of most of them. Enhanced Lurkers can sometimes survive the dismemberment of two tentacles, however. *It is recommended to use weapons with common ammunition like the Plasma Cutter; stronger weapons are not necessary. *If you are using the Plasma Cutter, don't forget to switch between horizontal and vertical firing mode to target the tentacles much more easily. One carefully-aimed shot can even take out two of the tentacles provided they both sway close enough to each other. *The Line Gun can also be used to dismember all three tentacles in one shot when the tentacles are horizontally lined up. A Lurker kills Isaac mRUHaWTl2C0 *Though they seem to be long-ranged support enemies, Lurkers are more than willing to pounce on Isaac, initiating an action sequence which shows Isaac pulling the Lurker from his body, throwing it forcefully to the floor and punting it across the room like a football. Should Isaac fail to pull the lurker off before his health runs out - possibly due to nothing short of schadenfreud or outright sadism on the part of the player (see video below) - it is capable of ripping his head off... Eventually. **Lurkers can be easily provoked into leaping by the player simply charging at them and initiating a stomp; on Easy mode at least, this almost always results in the lurkers leaping onto Isaac. Given the low damage of their stabs and the swiftness of Isaac's reaction (often before the Lurker can do any damage whatsoever is the player is expecting the quick-time event), this makes Lurkers very easily slain in melee, conserving ammunition and highly amusing the player at the same time. **In zero gravity, Lurkers cannot force Isaac into their action sequence. If Isaac runs up to them and stomps, they will only ever react by turning tail and running a few meters away. If there are no other enemies present, this allows Isaac to very easily chase down and stomp to death even an Enhanced Lurker, even without stasis, as they will never leap away to a wall or ceiling. *An effective way of taking the Lurkers out is by the use of the Ripper. By aiming at the joints of the tentacles at the Lurker's back, one can cut several of them off, while simultaneously dealing damage to the Lurker's body, easily killing it in a blade or two on Impossible Mode. *Like Severed Slasher blades, severed Lurker barbs make for good Kinetically-propelled makeshift weapons. Trivia * The Lurker shown in the film [[Dead Space: Downfall| Dead Space: Downfall]] has contrasting behavior compared to the ones fought in the game. It aggressively seeks out P.C.S.I. Sec. Sergeant Hanson and instead of firing its barbs, repeatedly jumps on him to stab him in the back. As a result, Hanson didn't need to chase after it to slice it apart with his Plasma Saw. * The presence of Lurkers indicate that there are numerous families aboard the Ishimura prior to the infestation, evidenced by a log of babies born that day found by a bed in the Emergency Ward of the Medical Deck. * Another possibility, considering the number of embryos found in the BioLab is that a large portion, if not all, of the Lurkers came from that area and then spread throughout the ship, though this is also just speculation as there seems to be more Lurkers in game than stasis pods within the ward. *There are cases with embryos inside of them where the Lurkers first appear, but their purpose is unclear. Since these are in the medical bay, it is possible that these were used to assist in the growth of cloned limbs. Judging by the high amount of Lurkers, many of these (cloned) embryos seem to have been created. These cases may also have housed sick babies, in a form of quarantine. This is also supported by wounds and contusions visible on each of their bodies. * The Lurkers in the game walk on their hands and feet. It is also said that the intestines of the lurker are used to attach themselves to walls, ceilings etc. This explains why the lurker can attach himself to walls and ceilings in non-zero G areas; although the ones in the movie walked on their front tentacles. * The Lurkers that appear in Dead Space Extraction vary considerably to their Dead Space counterpart. Although physically the same, albeit altered due to Wii's graphical limitations, the projectiles the Lurkers launch in Dead space Extraction is the main difference. Appearing more as rockets, the Lurker's needles can be caught in mid air with kinesis, something unavailable in Dead Space, and be hurled back at opponents with explosive results, unlike the Lurkers in Dead space. However, if struck with a Lurker needle an explosion will not occur. Death Scene *If Isaac is grabbed by a Lurker and fails to pull it off, the creature will use its tentacles to stab Isaac multiple times, before using the same appendages to tear off his head. Category:Necromorphs